


Fleurs du mal

by Erengalad



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erengalad/pseuds/Erengalad





	Fleurs du mal

Una vez más, huía de su pasado... como cada vez que un recuerdo de otra vida lo arrinconaba en un callejón de la oscura ciudad en la que se había convertido su mente. Sin luces que lo guiasen, se hundía en un profundo laberinto, lleno de sombras y tinieblas, donde no sabía qué mal sueño hechizaría su noche hasta que se topase con él.  
  
Sin embargo, había un patrón que seguir; escenas recurrentes que, no importaba cuánto tratase de ahogarlas en alcohol, volvían a él una y otra vez. _La fleur du mal, la fleur du lis._ La marca de los condenados en un hombro de una nívea piel que, aunque había creído de delicada porcelana, había resultado ser del más duro alabastro. Si, una vez había amado aquella piel. Pero no entonces, años después, cuando el resentimiento por las mentiras de su dueña y el sentimiento de culpa por unos actos que su conciencia consideraba atroces seguían persiguiéndolo.  
  
Athos se agitó en sueños, y unas sarta de palabras inconexas brotó de sus labios.  
  
_Era verano, y hacía calor, y todas las cosas crecían hermosas en aquel claro de bosque. La Naturaleza mostraba todos sus encantos en una explosión de vida y color, ¿y qué había aportado él a tan bucólica escena? El cadáver de una bella mujer, de cabellos de oro pálido y lánguidos ojos azules que, poco a poco, abandonaban toda expresión de vida. La cuerda había marcado su cuello, y sus muñecas y tobillos por la ferocidad con la que había tratado de librarse, mientras que él había contemplado cómo esos esfuerzos aceleraban su final._  
  
Murió, y su cuerpo osciló en la horca como el péndulo de un reloj. Athos cortó las cuerdas y tendió a la mujer -su mujer- en la hierba. El olor de su perfume se mezcló con el de las blancas flores que cubrían el prado, y él... él...  
  
Armand Athos despertó y se incorporó violentamente en su jergón; un sudor frío le corría por la espalda y le empapaba los cabellos oscuros, y su respiración estaba tan agitada que parecía que hubiese estado corriendo durante horas. Había lágrimas en sus mejillas, y sus hombros temblaban como si fuese a derrumbarse de un momento a otro; fue por eso que malgastó varios fósforos hasta que pudo hacerse con una pequeña llama con la que encender la lámpara de aceite de su mesita.  
  
Señor, ¿podría alguna vez volver a dormir en paz? ¿Dejarían de atormentarlo los recuerdos de aquella mañana fatal? ¿Podría perdonarse a sí mismo y dejar de torturarse en vano? Dado lo reservado de su carácter y lo que le costaba hablar de sí mismo con otros, jamás había confesado su crimen a nadie, ni siquiera a su buen Aramis. Athos saltó del lecho para abalanzarse sobre la botella de vino que había dejado la noche anterior sobre su escritorio. No se molestó en tomar una copa del estante, ni en tomar asiento para disfrutar de la bebida, ni en los modales de bruto de taberna que pudiese estar mostrando. En aquel momento, estaba solo y nadie iba a juzgarlo por ahogar sus remordimientos en alcohol.  
  
Horas después, cuando el sol comenzaba a asomar por sobre los edificios de París, Athos se encontró sentado frente a los rescoldos fríos del hogar. Su rostro estaba tan sereno como de costumbre, sin rastro de la pena, congoja y horror que lo habían desvelado en mitad de la noche. Junto a él, volcada en el suelo, había una botella vacía.


End file.
